


【翻译】The God's Will天意

by liangdeyu



Category: Alexander (2004)
Genre: M/M, 短, 赫怀孕！警告
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangdeyu/pseuds/liangdeyu
Summary: Hephaistion身体不适，他以为原因是水土不服。





	【翻译】The God's Will天意

**Author's Note:**

> 无授权旧翻

他从来没有病成这样过，从未，甚至连幼时都没有，但是现在他精神不济呕吐不止。他的喉咙在燃烧，他只想让一切结束。他怪罪炎热，怪罪食物，怪罪他们行军通过的这整个国家，他就知道穿行印度不是个好主意，现在证据来了。可是他几乎没有吃过东西，却比以往小便次数更多，天呐，这地方不知对他做了什么，让他快要死了。

他躺在床上呻吟出声，有人把冷毛巾敷在他额头上安抚他，他不确定是否该感谢Alexander派来了印度巫医。他想要Alexander在这儿握住他的手，想要他告诉他一切都没事的，但这些渴望都是痴念。他是国王，更兼全权行军布阵，他眼下没有时间管他。有人说了些他听不懂的词句，他茫然四顾，然后发觉那拿来手巾的奴隶正对他说话。

“主人，医者说神明赐给了您帝王的血脉。”

“不可能。”

“这是天意，主人。”

“不可能。”他再次强调，却随即倒抽一口气想起了自己的母亲怀着妹妹时的样子。同样的反胃，同样的尿频，见鬼的，连他的乳头也在衣料下涨痛。不，神明不能这么对他。“我不能怀上他的孩子。”Hephaistion呻吟了一声，任由疲倦从难受手中接管了他。


End file.
